You can't see why I believe in you
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: Rachel always imagine shed get into a stable relationship with someone she loved they'd have a song, a big romantic song from a musical of coures. But Quinn always fliped her world over and gave her a lot more then one song.kind of like Our Songs but not
1. The mess I've made

**(hope you all like it! just a little Quinchel for you! lol Quinchel...) (^_^) **

I rolled over in my bed and smiled. If you would have told me in high school that I'd be waking up everyday to Quinn Fabray, the ruler of the school the head cheerleader the girl that cause the torment of my day to day life. The blonde Beauty that I only ever wanted to be friends with, in hopes that our friendship would become more and she'd see what stood before her in high school. I would have dramatically planted a slap across your face. Yet here I lay a few inches away from the sleeping blonde. Her golden locks falling over her face. I felt my smile brighten as she reached to pull me closer. I loved this, so many years of thinking Quinn hated me, and years of her think I only wanted to steal Finn Hudson out from under her, when in reality... We were just, in love.  
>"Rach..." She smiled sleepily.<br>"Hmm?" I asked startled by the her actually speaking.  
>"Stop thinking babe your making my head hurt." She mumbled pulling me closer then possible to her. Quinn's a cuddle monster always has been and I prayed she always would be.<p>

I keep my eye's closed knowing Rachel's mind was still active as ever, she always seemed to be thinking about something. And what ever it was it always made her breathing off. The more she thought, the more I thought instead of slept. I told her to stop thinking telling she was hurting my mind and I heard her a gasp a little as I pulled her even closer making it hard to find where I stop and she starts. After a while her breathing evened out and I knew she'd finally fell asleep. I opened my eyes to capture the sight of the Brunette in my arms. She was breath taking. It was funny thinking after everything I'd put her through, she still lay here, warmly snuggling into my arms, taking my warmth as her own, loving me, marrying me, Rachel Barbara Berry, was mine...after Hell and torment... She was mine.

I woke up to an empty bed. Yawned and stretched out, rubbing sleep out of my eyes. I sat up and looked around our bed room, to find no sign of Quinn. I looked over to see what time it was, perhaps I'd slept in and would have to head straight to work. It was 5:00 am and yet no Quinn? I shrugged it off and head over to my dressers to change into my workout clothes. I headed down the hall to our work out room and still no Quinn, as I pasted the bathroom I noticed she wasn't in there either. I ignored the fear in my stomach Quinn tended to disappear sometimes and then pop up out of nowhere with something sweet and romantic last week it was flowers and a candle lit dinner. I walked over to the elliptical and stretched my muscles before starting my work out.

The lady at the video, store stared at me rather funny but I ignored it, I wouldn't even be there if Santana would have lent me the money to buy_** 'Funny Girl'**_ when I found it last week. "here you go this is due back Friday." she said with a fake smile. I nodded.  
>"Thank you." I smiled, sweetly just cause I knew it'd piss her off. She didn't smiled back in fact her fake smile dropped and she went back to a magazine in her hand. I laughed to myself and hopped in the car. I checked the time, 4:40am, I still had time, Rachel would be up in a few minutes and the she'd work out till 6:00, shower, get ready for work be ready by 7:00. I head for a take out restaurant across town that served a vegan breakfast it was one of Rachel's favorite places and they made way better food then I could muster up.<p>

I headed down the hall still no sign of Quinn. Not until I reached the living room where she stood with that fox of a smile. "morning" she grinned.  
>"Good morning." I smiled back. She walked up to me and pulled me to her, her arms quickly wrapping around my waist and locking me in place. "I have to go to work Quinn, if you wanted to... You should have been here this morning." I smiled.<br>"um hmm." she buzzed kissing my neck. "I mean it Quinn I have to go I have a client at 7:30 and then another at 8:40 and a tryout at 9:00... I-I." she ignored me trailing kiss up my neck and along my jaw line, she kissed my lips throwing off my concentration. "Q-Quinn... I mean it, I have to..To..."  
>"No you don't..." She smiled against my skin. "I called, Tina's going to take over your appointments and there's another tryout tomorrow at noon a much more reasonable time." she said in between kisses. "Don't worry about it." She said pulling back to look me in the eyes.<br>"And your reason for all this?" I questioned knowinly  
>"I figured we could stay in, I got breakfast from, Meforeds, there's a stack of your favorite musicals on the coffee tables?" She raised that one Quinn Fabray eye brow and I turned to putty in her arms.<br>"Sounds perfect." I smiled.

I smiled as Rachel moved over to the couch, I grabbed breakfast and followed. "Quinn." she gasped. Picking up the movie on the top of the stack. "Quinn."she turned to face me. I smiled, she'd been begging me to let her watch it for months but, I wasn't sure how much Barbara I could take. "Quinn _Funny girl_?" I nodded.  
>"I got it at the video store, it's ours till Friday." I grinned hearing the adorable squeal.<br>"I love you!" she squeaked wrapping her arms around me.  
>"I love you too." I smiled as she let me go and rushed the DVD to the DVD player. I sat down, getting comfy on the couch. She walked over and dropped herself into my lap with a giggle. I made it through<em> Funny Girl, Hello Dolly, On a clear day you can see forever, The owl and the pussycat,<em> and I even watched, _Phantom of the opera, Chicago, Wicked, Les Miserables and even fiddler on the roof_. And I was half way through _Mama mia!_ Before my eyes just gave out on me. It wasn't the musicals it was Rachel's soothing voice as she sang along and whispered every word the movie.

**(Quinn's going to dream about the past and the first time Rachel and her kissed. So here it goes.)**

"Could you to not do that?" Quinn turned from her locker and face her two bestfriends, there bodes entangled as Santana pushed Brittany against the lockers planting kiss on her neck. It was Senior year and the two had started dating during summer making there inseparable bond even tighter. "look there's Berry..." Quinn said pointing down the hall to get them to stop, knowing that Santana would mostly likely pull away but nothing.

"Let the fucking hobbit stare." Santana, growled, pulling back from the kiss just briefly. Quinn's chest cringed at the nickname.  
>"Can we go now? Or do you two want to stay in the hall way all day sucking face?" Quinn grumbled walking away from the duo. "just jealous." Santana grumbled taking Brittany's hand in hers and following Quinn down the hall and out of the front door.<br>"I-I forgot something... You two go, I figure your going to... Anyway, I'll met you at Britt's and let me in this time." she called as the girls walked into the parking lot and towards Santana's car. Quinn didn't really forget anything she just had this over powering desire to sing, she headed for the auditorium an seated herself at the piano.

Rachel felt sad and sick, she'd just been slushie for the first time Senior year, she was hoping they were a thing of her past but she wasn't that lucky. She wanted to let out the self pity in her stomach so she headed for the auditorium in hopes that Brad was still around for some Barbara. Rachel made it through the doors and she heard the softest sound, the piano...? And a voice humming. It was..Who the hell is that Rachel asked herself rounding the corner. And there at the piano, Quinn looking down at her hands as she played. "Should've kissed you there...I should've held your face...I should've watched those eyes, instead of run in place. I should've called you out...I should've said your name...I should've turned around... I should've looked again... But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made...I'm staring at the mess I made...I'm staring at the mess I made." Quinn's body trembled as she played and Rachel watched from the door way moving into one of the seats and slumping down so Quinn couldn't see her. "As you turn, you take your heart and walk away. Should've held my ground. I could've been redemed for every second chance, that changed its mind on me. I should've spoken up. I should've proudly claimed,that oh my head's to blame for all my hearts mistakes...But Oh, I'm staring at the mess I made...I'm staring at the mess I made...I'm staring at the mess I made." Rachel felt tears running down her eyes as she watched the blondes hands swiftly moved over the keys of the piano and her voice eased out of her mouth. "As you turn, you take your heart and walk away...And it's you! And it's you! And it's you! And it's you! And it's falling down! As you walk away! And it's on me as you go... But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made...I'm staring at the mess I made...I'm staring at the mess I made. As you turn, you take your heart and walk away. And it's falling down. As you walk away... it's on me now! As you walk away But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made...I'm staring at the mess I made...I'm staring at the mess I made. As you turn, you take your heart and walk away." She didn't make a sound through the whole performance, she watched as the tears poured down Quinn's face. The emotion she put into each key. Each note. Each word. "Fuck Rachel." Rachel felt her body tense as her name slipped out of Quinn's mouth. She opened her mouth about to explain to the blonde that she wasn't there to spy on her that she had no idea that Quinn would be in there, that she had only come to let her own emotions out. When the girl at piano cut her off before she could start. "Why... Why do you do this, I don't... I shouldn't... I do." Rachel watched as Quinn's body slumped over the keys on the piano and she was beside her within seconds. Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder, as she shivered uncontrollably.  
>"Quinn." Rachel wasn't even sure it was her voice that broke into the silence of the blondes sobbing. But Quinn shot up straight and jerked away from Rachel's touch.<br>"What are.." Her voice was soft and shocked. "How long have you been spying on me!" her voice shot to angry Quinn mode, and she felt horrible, seconds ago she was playing a song about how bad she felt about not kissing this girl about not telling her she loved her about not telling her how she felt. About all the mess she'd made, and yet she worried about Rachel knowing the song was about her about Rachel hearing the song.  
>"I was not spying on you... I just..." The brunettes eyes filled with fear. "I.."<br>"I'm sorry." Quinn cut her off.  
>"What?"<br>"I-I I'm sorry Rach...for..." Rachel didn't let her fishing feeling the need to capture the blondes lips.

** (Kay back to the future! lol ^_^ )**

_Mama mia!_ ended and I smiled as the credits rolled, I leaned forwards to get up and felt the resistance of Quinn's arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder at the blonde. Her eyes were softly closed,a smile slowly peeled across her face. "you..What?" she muttered under her breath. I smiled as she whispered in her sleep. The movie switched to the main menu and I wiggled to get lose without waking her up. Her hands tightened. "where you are going?" She asked kissing my neck. '**Damn plan failed.'**  
>"The movies over... I was going to change it." She let me go and stretched out on the couch as I pop another DVD. "what where you dreaming about?" I asked, walking back over to the couch as she sat up.<br>"hmmm..." She hummed pushing the air above and extending her legs as she streached.  
>"When you were sleeping." I sat down and leaned against her snuggling into her arm. "you were talking, and you were humming but I thought you were singing at some points." I said kissing her shoulder.<br>"oh... I was?... I was having one of those memory dreams... I think..." She smiled at me and kissed my forehead. I felt a hum in my throat as her lips pulled back.  
>"Was it a good one?" I asked softly.<br>"One of the best." She grinned widely and leaned down to kiss my lips. "It was all about you." I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. "Witch memory?" I asked raising an eye brow.  
>"our first kiss.." She said leaning down to capture my lips once more. " and The Mess I Made." I smiled. I'd always imagine that when I got into a stable relationship with someone who I loved and want to spend my life with, that we'd have a song, a big romantic song from one of my favorite musicals and of course the person I was with would also approve. But Quinn had a way of making my world flip and turn up side down in a way that I loved cause with Quinn we had more then one song, and each one that we did had was tied to something that we went through, and The Mess I Made by Parachute would always be one of them tied to our first kiss and, the first time that Quinn admitted feelings for me and I the same for her. It was a good memory and a good day, followed by bad days and beyond perfect days much like the one we'd just spent wrapped in each others arms and tangled in each other limbs under a snug blanket on our couch watching musicals and ordering take out. It wasn't how I'd planed the future...it was better.<p>

**(I hope you guys like this one my plan for it is much like that off Our Songs, just with Faberry so tell me what you guys think!)**


	2. Quite

**(I know that its been awhile I'm soo soooo very sorry but all and any of the computers that I could use to update crashed on me. So I'll be updating all my storys! ALL)**

I smiled watching Rachel and Brittany smeling diffrent flowers. Britt's eye brow arched as the women holding flowers in front of them tried to tell them what the flowers mean. Rachel's eyes widened and she shook her head begaining to argue with the florist. "wow is there anything your girl dosen't have to be right about?" Santana asked with a grin on her face.  
>"I asked that sometimes too." I said looking over at the Latina. She smirked and laughed at I rolled my eyes. "She might go for awhile someone should go save the florist before we lose this one too."<br>"How many would it make it?" she asked trying not to laugh.  
>"Four...She told the first one he was trying to give us flowers that mean breakups, the second that she had no sence of smell, the thrid one that one was bad..." I shook me head looking back over at the taller blonde and shorter brunette. "She freacked out no him when he tried to sell us a bocay that meant something really bad I guess it... It uhh...It was bad." Santana just laughed. "I mean it! She's adorable and all but...I mean if she keeps this up, we are never going to get married." She smirked sarcasticly putting her hand on my shoulded as if she was being simpathatic.<br>"You wanted her."  
>"Want." I smirked looking over at her.<p>

"Ughh! Its like non of these florist no what there taking about!" I said pulling Quinn out of the flower shop.  
>"I thought they where nice." Brittany said as her and Santana followed us out. "Rachels just picky baby." I turned around to face Santana.<br>"I am not there just...there..." I serached for my words. "Those poeple...ughh!" Quinn smiled gripping my shoulders.  
>"Babe breathe...please." I looked the blonde in those hazel eyes and took a deep breath. After a few deep breaths she smiled at me."Better?" I nodded.<br>"Thank you." I smiled giving her a chase kiss.  
>"Get a room!" Santana rolled her eyes.<br>"Only if we can use yours." Quinn said causing another eye roll from the Latina.  
>"I think you guys are cute and all be only me and San..." Brittany was cut off by Santana's hand covering her mouth.<br>"Baby." Quinn laughed at the girls and took my hand in hers.  
>"We should find a new flourist." Quinn said getting back to us.<br>"One that Berrys wont scare off!" I could hear the smirk in Santanas voice.  
>"Actually..." Quinn smiled at me. "Quinn they were bad flourist!" I squecked.<br>"I know baby but...maybe if we didn't scream at them..." Before I could say anything Brittany's bubbly voice cut in.  
>"I know a place!" She started running pulling Santana and the Latina reached back grasping Quinn's wrist and pulling the both of with them.<p>

Brittany had lead us to a nice little shop that didn't look like it got much bissness. We pushed open the door and stepped inside. Other then the flowers it was empty. We looked over at Britt and she shrugged. "I don't know she's normally here." She said looking over at S. I smiled. "Hello?" Rachel called into the empty store.  
>"That's how dumb people get killed." Santana smirked. "Kill?" Brittany gripped Santana's hand and move closer. As the Latina tried to explaine.<br>"Hello?" Rachel called out again. I tightend my grip so she'd look at me. "Rach, that's maybe not the best way to..." A smalled girl actually shorter then Rachel emerged from the back before I could say anything. She had short messy black hair, and a skin tone in between Rachel and Santana. "Hi!" She beamed "can help you?" Rae smiled.  
>"yes you can is the owner here?" She asked "Rachel, silly she is the owner." Brittany stated like it was the most obviouse thing in the world. The small girl smiled up at Brittany.<br>"B-p!" She almost yelled throwing herself in her arms. She looked like a middle schooler aginst Britt. "Oh my gosh I thought." She didn't finish her sentince she just embrased the taller girl.  
>"It's good to see you too Jade...This is my girlfriend Santana, and our friends Rachel and Quinn, there getting married and they need a flourist." Brittany said waving her hands in our direction.<br>"Oh okay, well one its nice to meet you Santana your one lucky girl and two...You two came to the righ flour shop. What is that you're looking for?" She smiled brightly and I looked at Rachel to see if was okay with the girl so far, I guess she was cause she and the girl moved to a diffrent side of the shop talking. I smiled over at Santana.  
>"I love your girl friend." I grinned.<br>"Yeah...me too.." she said softly staring at Brittany. "Quinn?" I looked over at the brunnette with a smile. "Hmm?"  
>"I...I'm gonna aske her."<p>

"Baby I think we should go with a stictly vegan menu for the reseption?" Quinn asked walking into the bed room with her tooth brush in hand. "Cause I mean if someone has a problem they can shove it right?" She smirked. I smiled and nodded. "Thats what I thought." she dissapared into the bathroom and reamurge without the tooth brush turning the bathroom light off behind had a big t-shirt and booty shorts on, and I watcher her legs move across the room and over to the bed. "Rachel?" I looked up and tried not looked suprised.  
>"Hmm?" I asked as casualy as I could. She smiled.<br>"I said, are you going to turn the light off or am I going to have to crawl over you?" I smiled.  
>"Hmmm?" I asked raising an eye browl. She smirked getting up and leaning over me so her chest was inches from my face. I giggled and she moved back stopping to look me in the eyes. "Hi." I said smiling like a dork.<br>"Hey." She smiled back lowering herself to capture my lips.

(awesome flash back to the past you know you love these! Were going to take a look the moments after Rachel and Quinn's firt time!)

I opened my eyes feeling Rachels hot breath in the crook of my neck. I smiled, then frowned.'Damn it...Damn Rachel...' She sturled a little pulling back far enough for me to look at her soft face. I sighed. 'All I had to do was say tell the world that I loved her and she'd be mine and we would have to sneek around like this...right?' I decided that thinking wasn't going to help so I closed my eyes pulling closer to me again and falling asleep.  
>I opened my eyes to hazel she didn't move and niether did I, we said in the same position for at least an hour, nothing but quite. We may have stayed there longer just glazing at one and other but Quinn's phone begain to vibrate and that meant she had to leave, go home and we'd see each other at school. She moved closer finally moving something other then her eye lids and placed a kiss on my forehead. "See you at school Rae." I wanted to begger her to stay like most nights but I didn't. I just let her get up dressed and out the window, cause this night was diffrent, we'd gone farther then ever before, and I felt tears building in my eyes... the moment I'd locked eyes with the blonde it was a suprise that I'd been able to hold it in till she left. But now alone in my bed I felt my body curling into a ball all on its own as tears streamed down my face.<p>

I'd spent the night wishing I wasn't suck a coward and when I finally reilzed I was just an idiot I'd been crying for at least on hour. I got up and dressed and when I got to school Rachel used every second to avoid me. It stung a little but I understood why she was doing it. It wasn't tell we were in glee that I got to see more then a glimps of her. "So who wants.." I cutt Shuester off before Rachel could.  
>"I want to go!" I stood us. "Puckerman give me your guitar." I said smugly. He smiled and hand over his black acoustic. "This is...its for someone that means the world." I smiled over at Rae quickly while everyone had turn to whisper to one and other. "I'm not yours, and you're not mine, but we can sit and pass the time. No fighting wars, no ringing chimes...We're just feeling fine. This is where we're supposed to be, sitting by a broken tree. No tragedy, no poetry...Just staring at the sky.<br>I could wait a thousand hours. Stay the same in sun and showers... Pick apart a hundred flowers. Just to be quiet. Tell me when you feel ready? I'm the one, there's not too many...Hold my hand to keep me to be quiet...With you..With you.  
>I like it here beside you dear. You're even more than you appear,and in the clouds my head is clear every time you say hello. So here's my heart, and here's my mouth, and I can't help if things come out cause there are words I want to shout but maybe I'll stay low... I could wait a thousand hours. Stay the same in sun and apart a hundred flowers, just to be quiet. Tell me when you feel ready. I'm the one, there's not too many. Hold my hand to keep me to be quiet. I could wait a thousand the same in sun and showers. Pick apart a hundred to be me when you feel ready.I'm the one, there's not too my hand to keep me to be quiet, with you...With you...With you With you...you...with you-ou-ou-ou."<p>

(Alrighty awsome flash back no?)

I smiled looking over at the sleeping blonde beside me it made me feel like laughing seeing those hazel eyes smile back..We'd done this for as long as we'd been togeather, we'd wake or finsh and just lay there for hours in the quiet watching one and other, our eyes fully locked. She didn't move didn't say a word and niather did I. We both just laid there smilling. The radio came on for the alarm and my smiled wide as my ears picked up the words. "Here's my heart and here's my mouth and I cant help if things come out." Quinn smiled hearing the song and rolling over to turn the music up a little. We laid there song filling the room and our eyes locking on to each other again.


	3. I need this more than you know!

It didn't take long to get back home, I'd only been out an hour or so, they'd just opened a new Vegan fast food joint down town instead of having to drive all the way across town and it was my job to pick up dinner today. I heard Rachel sing on my way up the stairs to our aparment. That was the next thing on my list getting us out of this shity place and into a house, I hadn't told her though I wanted it to be a suprise, a wedding gift. I pushed open our door dinner in hand, and I caught the end of the song. "  
>Baby stop pretending, drop the act,and just dance with me.I am asking, "Will you please, darling, don't say you have to go, please say you don't tonight." Cause I need this, yeah,I need you more than you know..." I smiled watching Rachel dancing with the broom. I decided on scaring her, wrapping my arms around her waist before she could turn and see me. "Hello love." She jumped a little then settled softly into me. "Your home." She said softly pushing her face into my neck. "I missed you." She giggled then kissed my neck. "Did you miss me?"<br>"Do you even have to ask?" I smiled before planting a kiss on her plump lips.  
>"I supose not, how was work?" She laughed pulling out of my arms and turning to face me and take the food.<br>"Work was work, boring and stupid." I said. "But my day got a lot better when I walked throught that door." "Did it?" She laughed.  
>"Baby?" she turned and smiled at me confused.<br>"What is it Quinn?" She asked softly. Her eye's filled with worry when I didn't say anything. "Quinn? Baby?" her voice got squeeked with worry. I laughed a little.  
>"Baby?" I puased again. "Baby?...Would you be mad if...If I quit." "Quit?" She sounded wounded and I realised she'd taking it the wrong way.<br>"Work, If I quit work?" "oh.. you scared me for a second... But to answer you, no. Your not very happy there and I already told you that I wanted you to work somewhere that made you happy not...  
>"Cause I did." She stopped and smiled.<br>"You did?" I nodded. "Thats good isn't it?" She moved to the counter to plate our food.  
>"Money?" "We have money...right?"<br>"Yeah, but we'll we have enough to hold us out untill I find a job." "I don't understand why did you quit then?"  
>"Because that dick Luca was fucking with me all day and then he had the nerve to grab my ass!" I said.<br>"He did what!" She yelled turning to face me.  
>"It's no big deal besides Santana said she could get me a job, at the musuem that shows her photos. I mean just for a little while till I find a job I really want." She didn't yell again she just smiled walking over to give me a soft kiss.<br>"Good. Lets eat." I smiled taking a plate from her and following her to the table.

**(PAST!)**

We laid in the dark Rachel pressed against me and breathing softly, she sturred softly getting out of my arms. "Rach?" she smiled looking over at me. "Oh I'm sorry Quinn its just its, 4:00 and I have to head home on if I want to go home and start my work out by 6:00am." She said with a soft smile that I could hardly see in the dark.  
>"Do you have to can't you just skip it and lay here with me long?" said more then asked.<br>"I would but I heard your mothers door open a moment ago..."  
>"Witch means she wants an early morning Quinn and mother kind of day." I sighed. She nodded and leaned over to plant a kiss on my cheek.<br>"I will see you later Quinn." She didn't stay long enough for another word she was out the window and down the side of the house. I pulled my pilliow to my chest my bed feeling much more empty with out her. I felt a chill and tugged my blanket over me tighter. For a moment I thought Rae had left the window open but I turn to find it was shut tight. I shook my head pulling my pilliow even closer if possible. I waited for the next day to do the thing I knew Rachel would love what I was planning. I gathered up San and Puck asking for there help when they asked I simply told them that they should just wait till Glee and all would be revealed. When glee swung around I shifted back and forth uneasy in front of the piano. We hadn't talked about going public but it was just the glee club and I knew she'd be okay with at least them know.  
>"Quinn?" After everyone came in sat down Shuester followed giving me a confused look. "Quinn what?"<br>"I was woundering if I could sing before we get started I really want to..." He cut me off with a smiled.  
>"Of coures Quinn." I motioned for Santana and Puck to join me.<br>"Baby I just need you here tonight, I'm all caught up, It seems I'm stuck on you. Maybe this is just a phase that I'll get through,  
>Cause it's true that I do tend to lose my mind, sometimes, but I didn't plan on losing you. Baby don't leave, come home with me. Darling don't you know? Well, listen to stop pretending. Drop the act, and just dance with me. I am asking you 'Please darling, don't say that you have to go, please say you don't tonight'. Cause I need this more than you know. Baby I just need you by my side, to have and to hold, I know it's getting old, but I can't stop dreaming of you. Maybe this is just a chance too good to miss, can I get, I missed the goodbye kiss, because you're driving me insane with all these games that you play. Baby don't leave, come home with me. Darling, don't you know? Well listen to me. Baby stop the just dance with me. I am asking, 'Will you please, darling, don't say you have to go, please say you don't tonight.' Cause I need this, yeah, I need you more than you know."<p>

**(I know this chapter short and what not but I um...yeah I kept stopping so anyway updates might be lagging but you know I've got school and minimal use of computer so it'll be fun while and what not so I'll be seeing you guys when I can.)**


	4. You told me you loved me

I woke up early I had to be at a clients house at 9:00am an eldery lady that was taking lessons so she could sing for her 76th aniversary. It was sweet even Santana thought so. I smiled over at Quinn quietly sleeping without any notice to the rest of the world. I slowly pulled myself from the bed longing to stay just where I was and tell Shella _(the elderly lady)_ that I couldn't make it but, I'd already missed a few days planing the wedding with Quinn and I'd also swore to Quinn that she was incharge of the plates and table settings. Today was her day for planing and my day for work. I grabbed a towl and head to the bathroom.

I woke up to the sound of the water running in the shower. I streached until I popped and pulled myself from the bed. I stumbled down the hall and to the bathroom. "singer in a smoky room, smell of wine and cheep perfume." I held back a laugh as she sang a little louder. I closed the door quietly watching her silhouette dance as she washed her hair. I smiled to myself, and closed the toliet lid to take a seat. I listened to her sing all of don't stop believeing and the begenning of the song You told me you loved me. God did that one bring up a painful memories and reminded me just how fucking stupid I felt when I reailized how fucking stupid jumping to conclustions mad me feel.

I hummed turning off the water and pulling back the shower curtain to see Quinn sitting on the toliet smiling at me. I blushed a little and smiled back. "No need to blush Rae its just me." She smiled standing up and pulling me to her. I giggled a litte.  
>"I know that's why I'm blushing." I said kissing her neck. "You make me blush, like no one else can." I said kissing her lips.<br>"Hmmm." was her only respons, and she kissed me softly. "You going to stay here with me." She asked kissing my neck and my collar bone. "Cause I could make it worth your while." She laughed against my skins. Planting kisses down my neck and over my coller bone. "I wish I could cause you know how I am when you... But I must go, I swore." I said pulling back. "Now excuse me I have to go get dressed."  
>when I got to Shella's house I was two minutes late thanks to Quinn. But I can't really complain. I smiled."I'm so sorry Shella, I got a little tied up at home. I had to escape the death hug of my feonsay." I said.<br>"Oh its not a problem how are things going with the wedding? And how is Quinn?" She asked sweetly.  
>"Oh things are fantastic and Quinn is fantastic I can't waite two more months I want eveything to be perfect." She smiled softly.<br>"I'm sure they will be I mean you two I haven't seen to kids more in love." She cooed leading me to the living room. "What about you and Mark?" I asked.  
>"Oh Mark and I we started off in love and we just stayed in love, you too, I can tell that the two of you fell in love." She smiled."I'm I wrong?" I smiled back.<br>"No in fact I think thats the best way to describe Quinn and I."  
>"I know I can see it you to you've had rough waters but you know Rachel loves not imperfect or seeing past the imperfections no its all about seeing them and loving one and other just for that." I smiled the elderly really are wise.<br>"Thank you Shella. Quinn and I are very happy and we both wanted to give this to you but I don't trust the mail so I didn't send it for fear it wouldn't make it here in time." I said handing her a wedding invitation. "You know since I won't be seeing you until after the wedding." I smiled brightly.  
>"Hmm of course Mark and I will be there, in fact there is no way that Mark and I will miss the joing of two perfect souls." I smiled.<br>"Should we get started?" I giggled.

"So... she did say yes?" "Of course she said yes..I mean yeah I was scared cause she wasn't talking at fist but I mean its Britt."  
>"And your Santana." I smiled wrapping my arm around the Latina's shoulders. "I'm glad my two best friends finally tying the knot! Its about fucking time." I joked.<br>"Well you know me I take time on the most important things like this." She said poking me in the side so I'd move away. I laughed and pushed her softly. "dork." she said giving me a good shove.  
>"Anyway, I am glad and I'm thankful for you coming with me today."<br>"Not a problem I was just going to take pictures at the park again, I keep seeing this couple kiss everytime I'm there with Britt but when I go with my cam there not there." I laughed.  
>"What is with you trying to get a picture of a couple kissing in the rain? I mean can't you just stage it?"<br>"If I stage it the emotion wont be the same and you'll see it in the photo." she said.  
>"Okay whatever."<p>

**(Wanna take a trip to the past? to bad I'm taking you! Okay we are coming in one a bad day for Quinn and Rachel.)**

I made my way down the hall as quickly as I could, I wanted to see Quinn as soon as posible. Last night we'd been texting and my phone died at the worst possible moment. She sent me the most beautiful message I'd ever read. It was breath taking simply heart stoping. 'I love you Rachel maybe its to soon for that, but you have to know it I've you more then anyone could ever understand. I want to say it to you face to face but I just can't waite anymore. I love you.'  
>I read it and read it and read it and when I reailized I need to respond my phone sparked and I dropped it as it zapped me, so when I say it died I mean it freaking died! And I didn't get to text Quinn back and without my fathers being home I couldn't call her off any other phone, I mean new age home phones are hard to find. So I rushed through the hall as fast as my legs would take me. But when I finally got Quinn's locker she and her two best freinds stood at the end of the hall and I knew things where even worse when the trio didn't show for Glee club. So I rushed over to her house as soon as Glee was out. I stood outside for an hour knocking on the door. But no one answered. So after the hour had passed I decide I'd have to do it the Rachel Berry way. I turned to leave just in time to get caught in the rain.<p>

I had to lay inside my closet all by myself to block out the sound of Rachel knocking, I new I should go down there open the door but I couldn't I couldn't faces her if she didn't love me. I just couldn't cause just seeing her I'd break if she wanted to be with me but didn't love me...God I'd break faster then Santana did when Brittany slept with Artie. I'd die right the in front of her and no thats not understatment. I went to Glee club the next day by Brittany's choice. And it had to be the best thing that lovable girls ever forced me into. Like always Rachel smiled and said she wanted to sing first, she stood in front of everyone and her smile dropped.  
>"So as many of you know my phone died on me two days ago." I felt my own heart drop. Her phone died? "So I have something very important I've been trying to say since then but, it's been to hard so, I'm going to shut up and sing now." She took a seat at the piano and gave me a weak sweet smile. <em>"You said you loved me. More than anyone else could ever know. But now you're gone, can't we just try to work this out. And I've never been one to beg...The nights get lonely, and all I have left is memory of you. I tried to save this, but now there's nothing left for me to do. And I've never been one to beg. Please don't go, just stay! I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away miss your voice, and your touch and if I told you I loved you could that be enough?"<em> The word enough didn't even sound like it came out it caused tears to form in everyone's eyes. _"And now there's nothing left it's been too long since I've heard from you. And I lay sleepless... Knowing that my heart still belongs to you... And I've never been one to beg...Please don't go, just stay! I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away miss your voice, and your touch and if I told you I loved you could that be enough?Please don't go, just stay! I watched with tears in my eyes as you walked away miss your voice, and your touch and if I told you I loved you could that be enough? And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know! And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know!And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know!And tonight I'll stay home and miss you more than you'll ever know!"_ By the end of the song tears coverd the faces of everyone that stood sat or passed the glee room, and before I could even think of reaction my body had lifted me and landed me in the arms of the girl I love.  
>"I'm sorry I'm in idiot Rae." My mouth seemed to know the words I was always to afraid to say. "I love you, I don't wanna fuck this up." In that moment every one was gone we weren't standing in front of the glee club, we were standing in front of ourselves and our futer.<p>

**Hope you guys liked it! It was longer then the last chapter so yeah! Review please!**


	5. Give into me

**(Everytime I read a story with Fran she's like Quinn's father very religous and it always seems to make scense so... I aslo made her a bitch. Alright, guys here we go! And as for Quinn I always wanted to know is it short form something or is her middle name just Quinn, I thought it be cool if it was short for some thing so I made, if theres a real answer someone should tell me! And just so were clear I own nothing but the story line, characters and Songs are not mine!) **

"Quinn get the door please!" I yelled down the hall hearing the door bell.  
>"Got it!" She yelled back. Three more days and we'd be married, but for today we were bringing in the family. It wasn't like the first time you meet the family, and it wasn't the 'I've known you for awhile now' feeling either. It was a strange new feeling a Quinn's family and my family are going to be in the same house, there going to be under the same roof, there going to be talking and sleeping and laughing in the same house. I felt my heart beat faster as Quinn's voice hit a high chime.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mom!" I said hugging my mother to my chest. "Quinny." She smiled hugging me back. She pulled back and smiled again, tears threatening to pour out at any moment. "Quinny." she said again this time her voice wavering. "My little Quinny.."She wrapped her arms around me again, this time with tears. "Mom." I cooed.<br>"My little baby girl.." She sobbed.  
>"Mom come on..." I said gently patting her back.<br>"Quinn is it your mom?" Rachel smiled turning the corner. "Rachel!" mom let me go and wrapped Rachel in the death warp. "Judy." Rachel smiled hugging her back. I smiled shutting the door and moving past them both.  
>"She can be your mom now." I joked kissing Rachel on the forehead, as she wriggled trying to get out of moms hugg.<br>"Oh little Rachel." She cooed slighly rocking her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

I got out of Judy's death wrap when the door bell rang again, and she disappared into the kitchen. I pushed my hair back and open the door. "Rachel." I felt my smiled, begain to drop. And knots formed in my gut.  
>"Fran." The blonde smiled it seemed so fake, Fran wasn't against letting anyone know that she wasn't for Quinn and I. In fact she on more than one ocation tried to <em>'get rid of me.<em>' There was an uneasy moment passing and I didn't want to call Quinn over and let Fran know that she still overly frightened me. She had a cold glare that for a while I'd only seen on Quinn, and it brought back memorys of Quinn that I really didn't care for; memoerys of the evil things she'd said and did as part of the unholy trinity. She smirked knowing that I was scared, She raised and eyebrow and chilled me. It wasn't like Quinn's, Quinn could run the world with the lift of that brow and melt me to butter all in the same motion. But Fran, Fran could crush the world and turn me to a small child in a huanted horror house. I opened my mouth to say somthing but with the rise of that right brow and I couldn't think I was terrified of what was about to happen.  
>"Hi Rachel you look good." I sighed with relief as Fran's husband entered the scene with a smiled. "Here we thought you might need some new picture frames." He smiled handding me the medium size box in his hand.<br>"Hello and thank you Adam, you look good as well." He smiled and placed his hand on the small of Fran's back "Come on hun lets go see you sister." He gave me a knowing smile as I shut the door. If it wasn't for Adam I'd fear Fran much more than I already do.

* * *

><p>I smiled as mom came into the kitchen. "You two." She smiled.<br>"mom please..."  
>"Oh Quinnie relax you and Rachel, I'm so happy and I just want to show it, baby girl." She smiled hugging me again.<br>"We all are." Adam smiled pushing Fran into the kitchen.  
>"Frannie!" Mom wrapped my evil sister in a hug and Adam hugged me.<br>"You might want to check on Rachel, I came a few moments after Fran so they had a good five minutes together." He whispered quickly. I loved Adam and mom, but I could do with out Fran, she was alot like my father witch seemed strange because I was always closer to him. I headed for the door and found Rachel in the small hall.

"Rach..." she seemed in a haze so I placed my hand on her shoulder as gently as possible. "Rae?" She twitched under my touch then moved into me. "Rach..." She smiled up at me still keeping me in a tight embrase. "Are you okay? What did she say to you?" I asked my face harding, I was ready to go complete bitch on my sister if need I call Santana over so she could help me shove her head down the toliet childish but worth it!  
>"Nothing." She said smoothly.<p>

* * *

><p>I smiled at the blonde in my arms ready to go all Santana Lopez on her sister. "She said something didn't she?" She looked at me sweetly. "She told you not to tell me, tell me." She raised it that right army comanding eyebrow. And I felt weak with in a second.<p>

"She said nothing Quinn, she just..."  
>"She what?" She said the anger evident in her voice. "She just..." Her brow raised higher. "That." I said softly. Her brows pressed together in confusion.<br>"Tha..."She stopped seeming to get it.  
>"It seems that all Fabray women can raise that one right brow and turn Rachel Berry into a trembling coward." I said bitterly.<br>"Rae.." Her voice begged for a moment.  
>"No, I... I didn't mean, well long ago...but not anymore, and your mother once but after the intarigation I didn't see it again. Your sister on the other hand..."<p>

"Rachel..." She cupped my chin and forced me to look at her, I hadn't realized I was fixed on the ground until she begain to lift my chin. "My sisters an idiot. She's only mad because she blames me for mom and dads seperation. I told you that the first time she did this." I nodded. She leand in and took my bottom lip between both of hers. Soft and sweet, as always. "I love you." She cooed.  
>"I love you." I said with a smile.<p>

**(Hey guys you know how this works, lets meet Fran for the first time!)**

I sat in the back of the class room far from where I was use to. "You know there's no glee today right?" Quinn's voice broke me from the thoughts that were bearly forming.  
>"I know." I replied blankly.<br>"So than why are you sitting in the back of the room with that blank look hm?" She walked towards me with the sweetest look on her face.  
>"I...uh...I'm just..."<br>"You're nervous." She stated grabbing my hands as she crouched down in front of me. I nodded. "What if I say something wrong, or what if they don't have vegan and I, oh Quinn did you tell her I'm vegan, was she mad? I she made? Oh my she's..." I was cut off by Quinn's lips gently crashing into mine.

* * *

><p>I pulled back with a smile. Rachel's face that priceless smile that she always got when I cut her off with a kiss. "She..what if..." She trailed in and out.<br>"I told her, she wasn't mad. There will be vegan, you won't say anything wrong and if you do I'll say something stupid just pretened that its the smart thing you've ever said. It's what Brittany dose." She smiled at that. "Okay." She says softly. "I'm just nervous, your mom metting the parents"  
>"Parent and hell bitch." I corrected.<br>"Hell bitch?" she asked confused.  
>"I didn't tell you about Franice?" I deadpaned "No." She cried worried.<br>"It's just my sister. Don't worry she's just been mad lately cause of daddy leaving and all, she came to vist she's leaving after today don't sweat it." I said with a smile.  
>"Are we going or not?" Santana's voice growled. Rachel smiled at the sound of the angry Latina and the giggling blonde in the door way.<br>"We are." I said standing up and bringing Rachel up with me.  
>"Where are we going?" Rachel asked was a smile.<br>"Sans." Brittany smiled before i could answer pulling Santana out of the room and down the hall.  
>"It's just for a little bit we don't have to if you don't want to." I said camly. "No it's okay." She said back just as smoothly.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Berry do I feel sorry for you, Fran is like the shit that flies won't even touch." Santana said cringing at the thought of something.  
>"Is she that bad Quinn said.."<br>"Quinn gets the worst of it." Brittany said looking away from the blue fish on the T.V. screen. "Fran once shave the whole left side of Quinn's head." She informed before turning back to the television and singing with the movie.  
>"She told Quinn it was the tooth fairy getting back at her not losing any teeth yet and when Quinn started crying so hard there mom and dad heard she told them it was becasue Quinn tried to give herself a hair cut. They grounded her for a mounth; she was 3." Santana barked. I shivered at the thought of seeing a three year old Quinn sobbing.<br>"Ouch." I said not really able to think of another reasponce. "Well maybe she's grown up, Quinn said the last time she was here was four years ago." I chimed.  
>"Doubt it." They said in unison and returned to watching Finding Nemo.<p>

* * *

><p>I pushed open the door to Santana's bedroom to see two thrids of the trinity making out on Santana's bed. "They started about a minute ago." Rachel said from Santana's computer chair.<br>"Why didn't you tell them anything?" I asked.  
>"I did Santana threw this at me." She lifted a small back pillow. I smiled taking it from her. "That's why you do this." I threw the pillow with as much force as I could muster, and it slammed into Santana's head causing her to hit the floor with a thump.<br>"You okay?" Britt asked looking over the edge at her girlfriend. I grabbed Rachel's hand and turned to leave.  
>"Rach and I are gonna go, will see you to..." I felt something hit the back of my head and I stummbled forwads. I turned to face them again, the small black pillow at my feet.<br>"Later Q!" Brittany chirped an inoccent smile on her face, a proud smirk on Satana's and a shocked look on Rachel's.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn's mother was sweet, she grilled me for a moment my intentions, my plans, and my thoughts on Quinn but after that she turned into the mother of my dreams. She loves Funny girls, and that expains Quinn's complet and utter disliking of the movie. She had this way of making me feel like I was welcome to be in her home, that made me feel like smiling more than I already do. "Quinn tells me that you sing?" Judy smiled.  
>"I.." I didn't even get to inform her of my talent before Quinn stepped in.<br>"She dose more then sings mom. She's amazing." She bragged locking eyes with me. I felt my cheeks burn red. My talent is not something I frown apon, I don't shun it from conversation as Santana has pointed out so many time. But I've never heard Quinn brag about me.  
>"You say that everytime you talk about her Quinn, I must hear sometime." Judy smiled.<br>"Why not now!" Quinn shinned before I could deny. I'd never seen Quinn so happy so proud of me, she was shoving me in her mothers face and it seemed very strange, not fake; not like she want to show off or prove something. I couldn't put my finger on what was happening and it was making me uneasy. "Maybe later if Rachel feels like it, I have to go check our food, besides your sister should be here anysecond. You'll love Franice." She smiled and disappared into the kitchen.  
>"Fuck." Quinn hissed.<br>"Fuck?" I questioned confused.  
>"I was hoping we'd make it through dinner with out her." She revealed.<br>"Quinn?" I said lowly unsure if I really wanted an answer.  
>"Hmm?" She asked lightly.<br>"It's just that, well, since our arival...well you've been...you've kind of been pushing me at your mother." I said quietly. " I was just hoping that..."  
>"I want her to love you like I do." She cut me off.<p>

* * *

><p>I had the feeling that I was pushing Rachel to an unknow spot. "Mom usally loves people all on her own, but when Francis is home." I looked down at my feet. "She finds faults all and any, she picks at them so mom sees, even if there aren't any. She'll make something up, and ask all the right question to make you answer wrong!" I tried not to sound scared but Rachel didn't need to hear it in my voice she could read it on my face.<br>"Quinn..." She took my hands in her soft gently. "I think it'll be okay." I smiled into the soft kiss she gave me to reasure. Thats when the front door clicked. "Mom, are they hear yet!" Francis yelled from the front door. I looked towards the door way waiting for the she devil.

* * *

><p>Quinn sister was pretty, She looked like the stage in bettween Quinn and her mother. She had blonde hair like the rest of the house hold, she had dull blue eyes. My guess was that she was in her late twentys. "Oh... Hi." she smiled and Quinn rolled her eyes. I smiled back. Quinn really wasn't giving her a fair chance she'd just walked in.<br>"Hello." I replied.  
>"Quinn your not going to say hello to me?" She asked sweetly.<br>"Hello she devil." Quinn scowled. "Don't you have a husband to drain the happiness out of these days?" I frowned, hearing the tone in Quinns voice that head bitch in charge tone, it wasn't offten that Quinn used it these days and when she did. Chills find themselves creeping over my body.  
>"Quincy I don't think you want to mess with me today." She hissed her lovely voice hitting the same, blood stoping HBIC tone. Quincy? Quincy? Fran turned and headed up the stairs. "Tell mom I went up to change I don't want to be a slob in font of our guest." She called down as she hit the top step.<br>"Quincy?" I asked confused. She cringed a little.

"Quinn is short for Quincy..." I grummbled. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. "Come on, lets see if your mother needs some help with the food."

"I think she's fine, lets go up stairs for a little. I've got something I want to show you." She smiled.  
>"What is it?" I perked.<br>"You'll see your going to be very proud of me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I shouldn't have left them alone for a split second, all because my mother need help. I should have dragged her with me." I said my head in my hands.  
>"Do you know what she said to her?" Santana asked softly, it was the softest tone I'd heard her use with someone aside from Brittany.<br>"No." I huffed.  
>"And you've tried talking to her?" She asked to reasure I'd gone over every angle.<br>"Yes. I even tried sending Brittany she brushed her off by telling her she couldn't talk at the moment because if she didn't go home and feed her Wazzodle it would die." I rolled my eyes, "I don't even know what a fucking Wazzodle is."  
>"I'm sure she made it up... You have to find a way to talk to her Quinn, before what ever Fran said to gets into her deeper." I nodded.<p>

"I know, But I've tried everything. Flowers, notes, Vegan chocolates, and phones calls, text, I've gone over, I've tried email, facebook, twitter, tumblr, myspace, chat box, like tweleve other internet sights. She's pissed of heart broken, sad and angry, or something! And it's all becasue I left the room for a minute." I slumped forward more onto the table, tears already burning down my face. Santana lightly rubbed my back another thing I'd only ever seen her do with Brittany.  
>"You know there is one thing you haven't tried..." Santana said sweetly. I sat up and gave a questioning look. "She's Rachel Berry, the girl doesn't hear a thing if it doesn't start with her name, or a beat." I must have looked confused cause she kept going. "If you can't wear her down through actions, then see a diffrent way. Make her soul burn with you voice." She stood up and smiled. "Sing to her."<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I entered glee club reluctently. I didn't want to face Quinn, I prayed she wouldn't be there. She'd had her fun, her and her sister now she could just leave me be. I was tired of the notes and phone calls. Non of witch I read or listened too. If she thought she could fool Rachel berry into loving her deeper. Who the hell was I kinding. My head ached for the lack of sleep, my heart was broken and I was concdering skipping Glee club my favorite time Wednesdays. I was glade see that neither Quinn, Santana or Brittany were in club. But that only lasted 3 to 4 minutes, when Brittany came bouning through the door...But alone? Mr Shue smiled then got a confused look when he noticed the absence of Quinn and Santana. "Quinn and Santana are.." he stopped as the left door to the class pushed open and Santana stepped in with an guitar. The right door pushed open and in stepped Quinn. I recognised the song. Quinn had been so proud of herself for buying a musical with out recomendation. _'Country Strong.'_ The song was from the movie, Give into me Leighton Meester and Garrett Hedlund version not the Faith Hill ,and the moment Quinn's mouth opened I got what she was doing.  
>"I'm gonna wear you down..." <em><strong>I wan't to cry<strong>_. "I'm gonna make you see." _**Make me see what the your a lier that's been playing with my emotions.**_ "I'm gonna get to you... You're gonna give into me." She sang slowly and smoothly her eyes not leaving my face."I'm gonna start a fire." **_To late_**. "You're gonna feel the heat." _**I am.**_ "I'm gonna burn for you" _**Do you?**_ "You're gonna melt for me." I hadn't realised I was standing. My mouth started moving and the words came out in harmoney with her like it was meant to be.

"Come on, come on. Into my arms."  
>"Come on.." She begged.<br>"come on" I responed

"Give into me." We sang messing like it was made for us.  
>The was something about that look in her eyes. Fran was wrong she did love me. Had to this wasn't fake I'd let her play with my emotions with the fears I already had.<p>

"You're gonna take my hand." Witch she'd already done."Whisper the sweetest words...and if you're ever sad I'll make you laugh... I'll chase the hurt." It was the reaction she was plaing for I could tell she smiled taking my other hand as well. Again our voices harmonized with out effort. "My heart is set on you...I don't want no one else. And if you don't want me...I guess I'll be all by myself." She looked sleep deprived. "Come on, come on...Into my arms "

"Come on." She husked.  
>"come on" I cooded.<br>"Give into me"  
>I smiled taking the next line, it was funny I'd been trying to look as overly atractive as always to show her that I didn't need her to feel beautiful. But..."I'll use my eyes to draw you in... Until I'm under your skin. I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms. Come on, come on, come on...Give into me." She smiled. And and again flawless blending.<br>"Give into me. Give into me"

**(hope you liked it. And if you haven't watch Country Strong with gwyneth paltrow it's amazing even if you don't like country music this movie promise you'll love it!)**


	6. She's got style that sweet talker

I woke up to the pounding of someones fist on our front door. I streached a little not wanting to bump Rachel. Thats when I noticed half of the bed was a little cold. I rolled over facing Rachel's side of the bed; witch lay empty. My heart beat picked up, seeing the piece of paper on her pilliow.

"There's a DVD, on top of the dresser, put it in its just a little recap of our memories, you always say that I'm the only good thing on this earth, but maybe the only thing wrong with this earth is that we can't get off it. I'll see you in a bit. I can't wait to be your wife.

love Rachel Barbera, Berry Faberry* "

I smiled, sitting up looking towards the dresser. I grabbed CD case holding a silver disk marked. 'I love you 3' I smiled, turned on the T.V. and popped in the DVD.

Rachel's voice came from a diffrent cornor of the dance floor at the same time._** "Light on my feet waiting for something better to sweep me off of them"**_

"Chance to drive down back highways til I stumble upon your beautiful face"

_**"but no one can pick me up and make me laugh quite like you can."**_

"Your presence isn't what kills me. It's that artistic gleam"

_**"And I'll stick around as long as you keep being honest with me"**_

"That's taking over my scenery. Dream by dream"  
>"<em><strong>I know that you know that this is every thing."<strong>_

"You might think I'm incapable, of loving a soul like yours. You might think I'm a fool."

_**"It's every thing".**_

"For you"

_**"Sweet talker keep talking."**_

"Cuz girl you got style and that's what I love about you."

_**"And who are we kidding we've got this whole damn town in a state of envy"**_

"The way that you sit back (oh, how you sit back) and watch this grow"  
><em><strong>"We're untouchable." <strong>_

"You got dreams"

_**"Yeah we're untouchable!"**_

They spun around the room and Quinn keps sing as Rachel looked over her new wife with adorshion "And therefore I believe in you  
>All the small town people with their big remarks<br>They ain't got jack to say about my movie star  
>She's got style."<br>Rachel stared singing again, this time louder than Quinn, but they were still singing at the same time.  
><em><strong>"If all eyes came as bright as your's there'd be no need for city lights".<strong>_

"If it's not the fact that I'm a wee bit younger, or the truth that I'm so naive"

_**"And my only hope is that over time every bone in your body will me mine."**_

"My heart keeps leaping back to you like a dog tied to a tree"

_**"And I've never tripped like this but catching me in pieces sure fits".**_  
>"I know it sounds crazy It's ridiculous to me. But without you by my side girl"<p>

_**"And you'll be the reason I stay."**_  
>You might think I'm incapable"<p>

_**"So together."**_

"Of loving a soul like yours"

_**"Say you love me".**_  
>"You might think I'm a you"<p>

_**"Sweet talker keep talking"  
><strong>_"Cuz girl you got style and that's what I love about you"

_**"And who are we kidding we've go this whole damn town"**_  
>"The way that you sit back (oh, how you sit back)"<br>_**"In a state of envy."**_

"And watch this grow"

_**"We're untouchable,"**_  
>"You got dreams"<p>

_**"We're untouchable!"**_

"and therefore I believe in you  
>All the small town people with their big remarks<br>They ain't got jack to say about my movie star"

_**"I'm gonna brake myself down, I'm gonna grind myself into dust I'm gonna rip my heart open," **_

"ohhh ohhhh ohhhhhh"_**  
><strong>_

_**"and I'm gonna give you all my love,I'm gonna give you all my love."**_

"What are the odds of finding someone just like you "

_**"who are we kidding" **_ Quinn smiled and started singing with Rachel.  
>"Who are we kidding" The pulled each other in close.<p>

_**"we've got this whole damn town."**_

_**"We've got this whole damn town."**_ Quinn Started singing Rachels song and Rachel started singing Quinn's.

"And who are we kidding we've got this whole damn town in a state of envy."  
><em><strong>"Tell me why I never wanted to go back home (I never wanted to)"<strong>_  
>"We're untouchable"<br>_**"I'm still falling for you."**_

_**"today."**_

**(I would right more but this is all I'm doing at the moment I'm sleepy. This isn't the end, but um...for now its the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, don't, I repeat don't try to mash these songs together it tottaly dosen't work, if you can do it you'd be a god in my eyes no joke! So I'm going to post a link to the video that Quinn watched, its a video on youtube. If you can make or find a better video tell me! and I'll change the link! The songs in this are She's got style by NeverShoutNever and Sweet talker by Away We Go!) This is the video enjoy everybody and I'll be updating all active storys this week hold me to that!**

.com/watch?v=XUTn55Ap-js&feature=related


End file.
